It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, World
It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, World (abbreviated Mad World) is a ridiculously simple IOT managed by Thorvald of Lym. The game is a call-back to the freeform of Imperium Offtopicum III, featuring NedimNapoleon's provincial world map but with almost no set rules, relying exclusively on roleplay to determine the course of the story. The game began 3 August 2013 and remained active for over a month, but activity virtually evaporated after the seventh update. Mad World was conceived partially as proof-of-concept for Project Marmot. The game's title is taken from the eponymous 1963 comedy film. Gameplay Mad World has virtually no fixed rules. All orders must be public to be recognized. As in the early games, overlapping claims are held valid and border disputes are settled by the affected players; as early as Turn 1 much of the world was under de facto condominium, and some territories were even subject to a tripartite. Combat is entirely narrative, with the game moderator acting to normalize all parties' actions with short after-action reports at update. Updates follow no fixed schedule, initially occurring roughly every three days, although this interval soon broadened. The game begins in the present time, the first update pegged to the same day it was posted; the timescale is very narrow and varies based on the scope and frequency of player actions, usually covering 1-2 weeks. Diplomacy Diplomacy is open-ended and player-to-player. While no NPC states appear at game's start, players can create them through partitioning their own territory, sowing dissent in rival countries, or in the case of Santa's Workshop, simply referencing them on the map. These countries fall under jurisdiction of the GM and can be interacted with like other players, but are generally more conservative in their foreign policy, with the exception of abandoned player states. Storyline At game's start, Mosher, Ailedhoo and SamSniped created intercontinental empires whose claims frequently overlapped. While relations were initially peaceful (due in large part to Mosher's general inactivity), these contestations would quickly lead to world war. The game's first conflict centred around the Society of Friends, a Greek terror cell attempting to carve out an independent state from the Serbian Empire. The organization promptly discredited itself through indiscriminate attacks against military and civilian installations alike, in later weeks razing cities wholesale in what was dubbed the Greek Terror. The insurgency was quashed after christos200 ragequit on the third turn. Mosher's early resignation into Turn 2 triggered territory grabs by Serbia's neighbours, chiefly the Imperium of Man and Canada, as well as its former ally Germany. At the same time, Sweden, in partnership with Chavezland and a rebellious Scotland, launched a sneak attack against the Manx and their recalcitrant emperor Illiam II. Serb forces could initially do little but lead a fighting retreat, although they were marginally successful in fighting the Manx in Central America and the Middle East. Canada, allied with the Imperium and the Commonwealth of New England, began a diplomatic conference with the aim of uniting the world against Serbia, but little headway was made as Sweden refused to relinquish support for Scotland, while Illiam rejected any room for Scots independence. The war effort was further undermined when a string of Manx duchies, upset over Illiam's refusal to compromise in the face of foundering offensives, commenced a mass uprising at home and overseas that triggered a fractious civil war. Ailedhoo then quit the Imperium proper to play as the Cornwallites, a rebel faction aiming to forcibly oust Illiam. The civil war served to critically undermine Manx military cohesion, losing ground overseas to rebels and the Serbs while the Scots and Swedes drove into Britain proper. The death of Canadian prime minister Gauthier further complicated the anti-Serb front as his successor opted to sue for peace, effectively cancelling the Vaillant Conference. As the Imperium continued to lose land to the rebels, Illiam turned desperate, and deployed chemical weapons on the British front lines. External links * Mad World game thread Category:Contemporary games Category:Mad World